


Dangerous Freight - Опасный груз

by Altra_Realta, EireneShulah, julyp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Aliens, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pre-Canon, Space Flight, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EireneShulah/pseuds/EireneShulah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp
Summary: У Оби-Вана было два яйца. Одно он разбил, другое потерял.Эта веселая история - своего рода сиквел кFake Management for Beginners.





	1. Глава один. Падаван

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fake Management for Beginners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650455) by [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta), [EireneShulah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EireneShulah/pseuds/EireneShulah), [julyp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp). 



> Для понимания происходящего читать "Фейков" необязательно, но, тем не менее, авторы будут рады, если вдруг что.
> 
> В данной версии Оби-Вану 13 лет, то есть книги не учтены. РВ и РК - постольку-поскольку, по принципу рыбы: завернуто здесь. Исходником служит киноканон.
> 
> Здесь и в "Фейках" вы встретите разночтения. Это нормально. Все хорошо. Просто авторы посчитали, что проще внести раздрай, чем откровенно спойлерить. Если вам интересно, какому из текстов все-таки верить (вспоминаем пресловутую мать Леи), верьте "Фейкам". "Груз" принимайте за... фанфик на фанфик. Авторы имеют на это право, потому что они упороты и вот это вот все.

Ура! Скажите свету «нет»  
И выбросьте мозги в клозет,  
Ведь при вселенской дивной тьме  
Не будет нам нужды в уме!

_(Стихи, самым бессовестным образом_  
_вписанные в датапад Сундари Гроссрейтера_  
_кем-то из троих пассажиров безымянного шаттла_  
_дзета-класса, порт приписки Азура,_  
_во время недельного путешествия_  
_Венисиола, Жопа Галактики — Корускант.)_

Оби-Ван Кеноби, ныне гордый падаван мастера Джинна, представлял себе миссии совершенно иначе. То есть примерно так, но куда героичнее. А тут героем он себя проявить не сумел.

Сначала его чуть не съели, потом опять чуть не съели, потом похитили, потом он едва не погиб, потом его еще раз чуть-чуть не съели (как будто он и на обед дикарям не годился), потом он чудом не сгорел, а потом еще раз чуть не погиб, на этот раз уже окончательно. Самым досадным было при этом не то, что он десять раз почти помер всего за неделю, а то, что всё оказалось как-то глупо и бессмысленно. Ну похитили, ну попытались съесть (не слишком-то и пытались, если честно), даже пришлось немного мечом помахать, пока меч не сломался. Учитель вообще предпочел оставить Оби-Вана в безопасном месте: наверное, чтобы не мешал. Из безопасного места Оби-Ван, конечно, тут же удрал, за что, разумеется, его не похвалили, — и вот тут началось: опять чуть не съели, похитили, потом едва не погиб… Но как-то без огонька. При этом Оби-Ван и сам признавал, что толку от него было еще слишком мало, а в глубине души был уверен — большего и не будет.

В конце концов, многообещающим падаванам доверяют нечто большее, чем какие-то мягкие яйца. Неизвестно чьи, неизвестно откуда… Оби-Ван, конечно, попытался спросить у учителя, но тот только странно-задумчиво на него посмотрел и ничего не ответил.

Ладно, с яйцами было понятно: высиживай… то есть ухаживай. И смотри, что получится. (Подтекст: на большее ты не способен…)

Оби-Ван вздохнул, перевернулся на другой бок и уставился в металлическую переборку шаттла. Несколько часов назад они ушли в гипер, предстояла неделя скучного пути. Можно было бы провести её за изучением контрольной консоли шаттла дзета-класса, но пилот смерил их с учителем своими арканианскими бельмами и куда-то в пространство сообщил, что посторонним не место на мостике.

Как будто кабина пилота могла так называться.

— И посторонним яйцам тоже, — добавил пилот, покосившись на баночку в руках Оби-Вана.

Эту баночку Оби-Ван был готов расколотить хоть об обшивку, хоть об голову пилота... и страшно боялся потерять.

— Тебе придется ими заняться. Вообще им нужна вода, зато их никто не высиживает. Может быть, они скоро проклюнутся, — сказал учитель. И яйца тогда были без баночки, а Оби-Ван посмотрел на учителя обреченно, но спорить, конечно же, не посмел.

И вот уже третий день Оби-Ван нянчился с проклятыми яйцами. Они послушно бултыхались, позволяли себя мять — и только. Вылупляться никто не спешил. Оби-Вана это радовало — то, что вылупится, пришлось бы кормить, а кормить, как он небезосновательно подозревал, было нечем. Учителя то ли медленное развитие яиц огорчало, то ли ему самому просто было нестерпимо скучно: заняться в шаттле было нечем. Был ещё один пассажир, но он (или всё-таки она?) заперся в лучшей каюте и постоянно трепался с кем-то по гиперсвязи. Оби-Ван не подслушивал, просто хотел выяснить, можно ли что-нибудь услышать через переборки на дзета-классе. Оказалось, что можно, но с огромным трудом, то есть, считай, ничего, только невнятное бормотание.

В каюте третьего пассажира имелись: здоровенная кровать, личный умывальник, личный сортир, датапад с голонетом и прочая роскошь — каюта принадлежала хозяйке шаттла. Она её этому пассажиру и выделила, и всем — и учителю, и Оби-Вану, да и пилоту за компанию строго-настрого запретила пассажира беспокоить. А вот болтал он наверняка он именно с ней!

Оби-Вану на пару с учителем повезло меньше. Им досталась гостевая каюта с двухъярусной казарменной кроватью, пусть и довольно удобной (дзета всё же, не дельта какая), где тоже имелся сортир — и это были все развлечения. И теперь учитель, похрапывая, спал наверху, яйца безмятежно плавали в баночке, а Оби-Ван ворочался на узкой койке внизу, раздираемый противоречиями.

То ему казалось, он худший из падаванов, которому если на что и надеяться, то разве на то, что учитель не сдаст его в Агрокорпус. Или сдаст, но не сразу. То, наоборот, он начинал вспоминать свою первую миссию и видеть ее в совсем ином свете (особенно сейчас, в полусне). Он вступил в неравный бой с превосходящим противником и выиграл! Даже слегка пострадал, жаль, что шрамов никаких не осталось. Его чуть не съели туземцы! (Чью-то бабушку они съели, значит, и его могли.) Он был на секретной заброшенной базе, он заблудился в лесу! Огромный слизень чуть не отложил в него икру! Он чуть не умер, чуть не сгорел и даже влюбился в прекрасную даму (с сильными руками). Ему есть, что рассказать друзьям! Жаль только, что Оби-Ван так и не успел никого спасти. Спасать пришлось его самого, и, если быть до конца откровенным, он здорово так налажал, и из-за этого учитель сцепился с хозяйкой шаттла и еще тем самым третьим пассажиром, да и… Еще и прекрасная дама предпочла ему соперника (тут Оби-Ван пожалел, что вообще не снес ему голову, раз учителю можно, кто сказал, что падавану нельзя?), и… в общем, нет, эта сторона событий приводила только в уныние.

И поэтому Оби-Ван перевернулся на другой бок и снова осознал себя полностью бесполезным, непригодным и неудачным.

И всё-таки интересно было, кто там, в этих яйцах, что за доселе неведомая форма жизни?

Стоило задуматься, как фантазия тут же начала подсовывать ему идеи — одну лучше другой. Быть может, это два карликовых дракона. Ни у одного джедая дракона не было, а у него будет, и не один, целых два. Отец драконов, как звучит-то! А может, это динозавры. У динозавров и детёныши, и яйца совсем маленькие, не больше птичьих. Так что это могли быть даже рапторы, как в кино про Пандору. Оби-Ван представил, как выгуливает двух маленьких, пушистых, как цыплята (если у взрослых перья, у маленьких должен быть пух) рапторов на поводке, все оборачиваются ему вслед, а затем один срывается и бежит за Йодой.

Оби-Ван не удержался и хихикнул. Йода, наверное, сначала станет спасаться бегством, тут любой решил бы спасаться, а потом спохватится и начнёт колотить раптора своей тростью… Нет, решил Оби-Ван, магистр так, чего доброго, еще переусердствует, ну его.

А может быть, это змеи. Интересно, насколько круто он будет выглядеть, если из рукавов у него будут высовываться змеи? Магистр Йода, опять же… нет, не надо магистра Йоду, он слишком непредсказуем. Еще на учителя наорет, а тот потом оторвется на падаване, и придется стоять на голове, хотя и не хочется. А вот на заданиях змеи должны быть полезны. В конце концов, они могут напугать и контрабандиста, и политика. На самый крайний случай это могли оказаться птицы или ящеры. Тоже неплохо, хотя, конечно, не так здорово, как драконы. Птицы могут летать, а ящеры меняют цвет.

Оби-Ван только надеялся, что это не скучные гизки или рыбы: друзья на смех поднимут. И так, представляя себя владельцем то одной, то другой опасной твари, он не заметил, как заснул.

Сны ему снились почему-то кошмарные. Сначала за яйцами пришла мать, огромная то ли птица, то ли птицеобразная тварь, и настроена она была недружелюбно: раззявила пасть, растопырила крылья и принялась на Оби-Вана орать. Он хотел схватиться за меч, но подумал, что негоже оставлять яйца сиротами, потом все-таки схватился, но обнаружил, что меч сломан, и в итоге полночи бегал от вопящей твари, пытаясь одновременно удрать и вручить ей яйца. Потом Оби-Ван внезапно выяснил, что тварь уже поджаривается на вертеле, но порадоваться этому не успел, как и огорчиться, потому что и сам был привязан к дереву, а какой-то зеленый тип колотил яйца камнем, стараясь разбить, при этом плотоядно посматривал то на привязанного Оби-Вана, то в датапад: наверное, прикидывал наиболее аппетитный рецепт.

Потом Оби-Ван повернулся на другой бок, увидел улыбающуюся прекрасную даму, которая помахала у него перед носом почему-то разбитым чужим датападом, и удивиться этому Оби-Ван не успел — дальше он спал без сновидений.


	2. Глава два. Пилот

Многие знают — или хоть мельком слышали как забавный факт — что у вратикс своего языка нет, но есть грамматика и смысловой ряд, который они вкладывают в любой другой язык. И немногие знают, что то же самое делают и арканиане, хотя свой язык у них всё-таки есть. Например, вот какой разговор (важный и строгий) вели два кузена-арканианина в шаттле, который не принадлежал ни одному из них.

— Вся сеть гудит, кузен. Обсуждают, что твой босс устроил государственный переворот. Два часа назад, и за это время прикончил пару местных активистов.

В переводе это означало: «У твоего босса сейчас дохрена проблем, и ему не до тебя».

— Вот как! Стоило бы ознакомиться, но обычная людская дикость, знаешь ли, мало меня интересует. Спасибо, что привёз мне новости, впрочем. Босс имеет привычку отключать доступ к сети. Считает, это как-то мешает работе.

Что означало: «Ситха с два я поверю, что ты явился только новостями поделиться, хоть ты и вовремя с ними, я совсем тут закис».

Оценив термальные узоры на стенах центрального отсека, первый арканианин заметил:

— Зато теперь сможешь отдохнуть от придирок. Я слышал, вы не слишком ладите.

То есть: «Твоего босса долго не будет, смекаешь?»

— Отдых — это прекрасно! — с энтузиазмом ответил второй, намекая, что совершенно не собирается этот отдых прерывать. Даже ради кузена.

— Но семья, знаешь ли, важнее любого отдыха...

Это в переводе не нуждалось.

— А если босс чего-нибудь от меня потребует?

— Поверь мне, если я что-то ещё понимаю в этой жизни, кузен, боссу сейчас совершенно не до тебя.

И они снова перешли на родной язык:

— Ни за что не поверю, что я единственный из нашей семьи сейчас в этом секторе.

Или: «Лох не таунг, не вымрет — иди кого другого разводи на помощь, а я хочу расслабиться».

— Но ты единственный, кто способен нашей семье помочь!

(«Не морозься, братан, не по понятиям как-то!»)

Вот так вот и оказался пилот Сундари Гроссрейтер с ценным, но неудобным грузом из десятка взрывчатых тук — ровно за час до того, как пресловутый босс все-таки вызвал его и велел отвезти не менее ценный и неудобный груз — троих джедаев — на Корускант. Если с первым грузом всё было понятно, даже когда кузен обмолвился, что туки взрываются от малейшего стресса, то второй... о, этот второй груз! Седативный и снотворный газы можно пустить в потайной отсек со зверушками, но, к несчастью, нельзя пустить в каюту джедаев.

За несколько часов полета этот груз — да чтобы босса трижды хатты на вертеле поджарили! — успел вынуть из Сундари Гроссрейтера душу, причем тоже трижды. К тому же — втроем.

Больше всего пилоту нравился первый пассажир. Он в самом начале, даже не поздоровавшись, ушёл в каюту босса и там заперся непонятно зачем и непонятно что делать. Босс наказал пассажира не трогать, исполнять малейший приказ и принести все, что нужно для гиперсвязи. Ослушание грозило вынужденным визитом на биржу труда, и пререкаться Сундари Гроссрейтер не стал.

Впрочем, кроме того, что этот пассажир посмотрел на Сундари Гроссрейтера как на пустое место, особых неприятностей он не доставил. До сих пор он не высовывался даже поесть, благо, холодильник, мини-бар и санузел в каюте босса были свои.

Идеал, одним словом. Практически.

Остальные двое... м-да. Тут было впору самому насадиться на вертел к хаттам!

Малолетний пацан (зачем его вообще с собой эти двое таскают и как на это посмотрел босс, неужели и в мыслях у него ничего не мелькнуло, он же на безопасности детей на всю кукушку повернутый?) принялся бегать по всему кораблю и даже ухитрился не только найти секретный датапад с доступом к голонет-игре «Дивный мир прошлого», но и обнаружить, что аватаром пилоту служит не правильный арканианин, даже не арканианка, даже не человек, вроде босса, чтобы его ранкор без наркоза медленно и долго жевал, а жалкая пёстрая тогрута (в бронелифчике и бронетрусиках, что было отдельным позором).

К счастью, он не нашёл второй датапад с доступом к «Золотому веку джедаев», где пилот бегал... впрочем, неважно, кем. Дважды к счастью, он не нашёл датапад со стихами, которые Гроссрейтер посвящал своей невесте-арканианке (которой не существовало, но когда поэтам мешали подобные мелочи?). Важно, что мальчик просто шнырял по кораблю и раздражающе трындел про свои открытия и про пару непонятно чьих яиц, которые он приволок из этой задницы Галактики, а вот его наставник...

...ах, если бы за убийство джедаев не полагалась высшая мера!

Этот человек называл его не иначе, чем «Сундари». Как будто приятно постоянно слышать напоминание, в каком именно городе твоя матушка нашла себе совместимую цепочку ДНК. Этот человек мнил себя пилотом и три раза поправлял гипер-координаты. В итоге неделя полёта грозила увеличиться раза в два, а жалование пилота, соответственно, — уменьшиться в лучшем случае на треть: босс был злобен, жаден и решения принимал быстро.

Но самое главное — этот человек нарочито громко объяснял ученику, что арканиане — грешная самовлюблённая нация, ничего не понимающая в истинном превосходстве. Пару раз за прошедший день, и это точно было только началом.

«Босс сплавил его потому, что сам опасался грохнуть», — и Сундари Гроссрейтер был, наверное, недалек от истины, насколько знал собственного босса. А босса за прошедшие пять лет он успел узнать не то чтобы хорошо, но довольно неплохо, и поэтому те слова, которые об этих двоих сказал ему босс, в память врезались накрепко.

— Мальчик просто сокровище, — заявил босс, и Сундари Гроссрейтер уже сделал вывод, что босс заблуждается, — а вот его учитель — хаттова задница, как же он мне за эти шесть дней надоел.

Сундари Гроссрейтер понял, что легко ему точно не будет. Судя по тому, что босс даже дни посчитал, а терпения у него вообще было с запасом.

— У него есть дурная привычка всюду совать свой нос, — добавил босс, — делай вид, что просто его не видишь, не слышишь и не намерен, тогда он обидится и свалит в гостевую каюту. Вот пусть там и сидит до самого Корусканта...

Потом босс пробормотал что-то вроде «ранкорам в печень этих аристократов», и, насколько Сундари Гроссрейтер знал своего босса, тут было над чем поразмыслить.

Имён пассажиров он не то, что не запомнил — даже и не узнал. Первые двое звали друг друга, с присущей джедаям ранкорьей грацией, попросту «наставник» и «падаван», а третий... третий, как мы уже говорили, был паинькой и не покидал отведенной ему каюты.

К несчастью, «Сундари Гроссрейтер» значилось на номерном знаке рядом с именем хозяйки и портом приписки где-то на Азуре. Опять же — к несчастью, чувство юмора джедаям, видимо, было так же запретно, как и многие другие чувства, потому что остроумнейшая шутка про независимость Балморры (которая, как известно, заключается в том, что от Балморры ничего не зависит) уже прозвучала гораздо чаще, чем следовало бы хотя бы просто по закону вероятности.

А потом оказалось, что Наставнику нужна связь.

Не с центром известных услуг и даже не с хорошенькой тви'леккой, а сразу с целым Советом Джедаев. И пилот был бы счастлив её предоставить — но во-первых, он опасался босса, с которого сталось бы потребовать биллинг, а во-вторых, третий пассажир, в остальном сущий паинька, сразу (вежливо) попросил гиперсвязь и уже с нее не слезал, болтая, наверное, с боссом. И болтал бы он с кем-то другим, хоть даже с той самой тви'леккой — наш арканианский герой и прикинул бы, стоит ли вместо потерянной трети жалования стребовать с джедая половину. Но влезать в разговор босса стал бы разве что суицидник. Ну или тот, кому страшно не терпится сесть на пособие по безработице.

Поэтому Гроссрейтер, дождавшись, пока джедаям надоест разгуливать, они наедятся и завалятся спать, а шаттл уйдет в гиперпрыжок, сидел в своей каюте и писал стихи. Вдохновение подцепило его фрахтовочным крюком и тащило на канате метафор, как аварийный корабль. Слова просились к словам, прибой ритма чётко шумел в голове...

— _Мне глаза слепит оранжевый свет,_  
_Кто сказал, что в пещерах совсем темно?_  
_Мой восставший факел идёт к тебе,_  
_Как хотел идти он уже давно!_

Именно так, не слишком грубо, не слишком целомудренно. Будь у него невеста-арканианка, восставший факел уже не раз освещал бы и без того ярко горящую пещеру. Но невесты не было. Зато было вдохновение.

— _Между влагой красной и голубой…_

Тут он сам был не уверен, о чём речь, но обмен жидкостями есть неотъемлемая часть процесса спаривания, так что...

— _Между синим холодом рук твоих,_  
_Мы на целом свете одни с тобой,_  
_Только я, ты, пламя и этот стих..._

Удовлетворённый (результатом), он поставил точку, отправил датапад в спящий режим и только собрался и сам в него же отправиться, как ощутил, что в постели он не один. И нет, там был не один из гостей — это было бы странно, но объяснимо, и даже не тука, туки мирно дремали в потайном отсеке. Там было... нечто. Нечто небольшое, как отметил пилот с облегчением, приятно тёплое и сухо-чешуйчатое. А ещё оно... шкворчало.

Познаний в биологии, которых когда-то не хватило найти нормальную работу, достало на то, чтобы определить: создание принадлежало к отряду трантообразных, славных своим игривым нравом, любовью к людям и...

...да, мощным клювом, способным при желании перегрызть тонкий железный прут. И крыльями, которые легко ломали ноги одним ударом.

Конечно, сейчас у трантообразного и клюв, и крылья были послабее. Их хватало только на синяки. Ну и на то, чтобы выгнать честного труженика космических трасс из кровати, пока пальцы целы и на заднице синяк всего один.

Вопрос был в том, куда идти.

Проситься третьим к Наставнику и Падавану? Им вместе хорошо, они счастливы, а нехватки нудятины и плоских шуток в организме пилот не ощущал.

В каюте босса была шикарная кровать — класса «канцлер всегда с нами», не то, что двух-, трёхспальная, не меньше. Но в каюте босса жила... жил... жило третий пассажир. Наставник и Падаван считали, что оно мужчина. Босс упрямо именовал это «миледи» — что было демонстративно, потому что босс у Сундари Гроссрейтера был тоже женского пола, но несмотря на это — все-таки в первую очередь «босс», — и настаивал на обращении, как с прекрасным полом.

Пол был, кстати, реально прекрасный.

Вот только к прекрасным полам в постель проситься, может, и принято, но не в подобных обстоятельствах. К тому же, если она… — оно? — все еще трепется с боссом, то на пособие можно вылететь раньше срока, сделав внеплановый заход куда-нибудь в задницу Галактики. У босса были запасы терпения, а вот нервы, к сожалению, давно стали ни к хаттам, а решения, как мы уже говорили, босс принимал незамедлительно.

Но если притвориться, что чужой прекрасный пол — на самом деле не чужой, а вовсе даже свой... тут пилот осознал, что его размышления начинают напоминать строительные нормы и правила и поспешил остановиться, опасаясь превратиться в кузена Антракса, который недостаточно хорошо учил математику и потому работал теперь не в НИИ, а бригадиром у бодрых татуинских ксенарбайтеров.

Прекрасное что бы оно ни было, не открывая дверь, выслушало его тягостную повесть и предложило:

— У вас два джедая на корабле, они умеют покорять животных. Пусть просто заставят это... нечтообразное покинуть вашу каюту, и всех бед.

У Сундари Гроссрейтера была масса других вариантов, о которых он не подумал. Можно было заставить Наставника и Падавана спать валетом на нижней койке и занять верхнюю. Можно было под видом благотворительности и заботы о детях занять всё ту же верхнюю койку, выпинав перед этим Падавана в свою каюту. Наконец, можно было набраться храбрости и пристрелить ситхово трантообразное или уговорить третьего пассажира всё-таки пустить его переночевать.

Но он выбрал последовать совету.

Разумеется, всё произошло наихудшим образом.


	3. Глава три. Падаван

Конечно же, Оби-Ван скоро проснулся. Когда такое снится — лучше не спать. Он посмотрел на тускло светящийся в темноте хроно, но цифры ему ничего не сказали: на кораблях своё время, отличное от планетарного или стандартного, и день с ночью приходят тогда, когда все устали или большинство уже проснулось. Он поворочался, пытаясь если не уснуть, то хоть замедитировать — на щёлканье хроно, на мерное покачивание корпуса, на всхрапывания учителя... а потом взглянул на баночку с яйцами.

С одним яйцом!

Отбросив сон и медитации, обрадованный Оби-Ван рванулся, надеясь наконец узнать, кто же вылупился... и стукнулся головой о верхнюю полку.

— Ай, ситхов корень! — взвыл он, схватившись за голову. В глазах плясали искры и цветные пятна.

Когда боль утихла, он подошел к столику... в баночке и вправду плавало только одно яйцо, но не было и намека на второе: даже скорлупы не осталось. Только капельки воды на столе. Но куда эти капельки вели?..

Потерял.

Оби-Ван покосился на учителя. Тот спал себе, и было ему хоть бы хны. Оби-Ван в который раз поразился такому умению: спать полусидя, как на пути на эту Венисиолу? Спать на полу, в смысле — на постели, разложенной на полу? Да без разницы! Вообще не спать? Тоже проблем никаких. Оби-Ван так не умел, хотя и опасался, что не может — научат, не хочет — заставят.

«И чего я не поехал в Агрокорпус?» — загрустил он. Мысль эта за первую и единственную миссию посещала его уже не раз, но сейчас вцепилась, как майнок в особо вкусный провод. Учитель доверил ему самое ценное… нет, самое ценное учитель доверил давно, с ужасом вспомнил Оби-Ван, и до сих пор не спросил, а он так и не признался.

Призрачная угроза Агрокорпуса показалась заманчивой перспективой. Ведь позитив надо находить во всём, иначе и жить не сможешь — так Йода учил.

Оби-Ван встал, опасливо посмотрев на учителя. Тот по-прежнему дрых. «А не мог он слопать яйцо, пока я спал?» — подумал Оби-Ван. Учителя он знал не то чтобы хорошо. Иногда тот удивлял… не самым лучшим образом, а настроение сейчас у него было вредное и подозрительное. И вообще, как известно, во сне и в темноте мы проявляем свои худшие черты... и Оби-Ван еще раз посмотрел на учителя, потому что вспомнил, как излил тому душу, можно сказать, в любви признался… не учителю, разумеется, а прекрасной даме.

А учитель что сказал? Начал за здравие, мол, «отбросив сомнения и стеснение, изгони из сердца своего страх и иди к ней, как шёл бы на поединок с достойным врагом, заготовив оружия слов и боеприпасы...» А потом сник и посоветовал отречься от любви к человеку ради любви к человечеству. И, конечно, предложил сей вопрос обдумать и сделать темой медитации.

Оби-Ван и не подумал послушаться, но главное было в том, что чуть позже слова учителя несколько разошлись с делом: едва ли сам он с дамой обсуждал политические последствия Руусанской Реформы. Ки-Ади Мунди говорил, что если без любви, то можно...

Но раз с дамами вышло нехорошо, может, и яйца учитель просил приберечь себе на перекус? Но не вместе же с кожурой? Чешуей? Что там вообще у этого яйца и куда оно делось?

Яйцо как сгинуло. Оби-Ван взял фонарик и обыскал всю каюту, никаких следов пропажи не обнаружив. Встал в коридоре, уставившись на план помещений шаттла, и приуныл.

Потом он услышал шаги и чье-то ворчание. Ответ нарисовался сам собой: ночью кто-то заходил, не иначе. Кто-то, кто тоже хочет себе дракона или раптора. И если, допустим, пассажир хозяйской каюты мог бы и попросить, в конце концов, Оби-Ван был щедрым мальчиком, и для этого пассажира ему ничего не было жалко…

То вот пилот шаттла, надменный тип! И как он смотрел на баночку!

Но в одиночку разбираться с пилотом Оби-Ван не рискнул, потому что прекрасно помнил, как тот встречал их возле шаттла. Не окажись рядом его работодательницы, пришлось бы еще и от выстрелов отмахиваться, но обошлось.

С этими мыслями, ужасно негодуя, Оби-Ван отправился будить Квай-Гона. За все время прерывать учительский сон Оби-Вану случилось лишь один раз, но тогда тот был несколько… утомленный, не сказать — не вполне вменяемый, а какая у учителя реакция будет нынче — предсказать было затруднительно.

Но учитель только открыл глаза и вопросительно посмотрел на надоедливого падавана. Оби-Ван решил не огорчать учителя сразу и поэтому поинтересовался довольно расплывчато:

— Учитель, вы не видели, чтобы кто-то трогал яйца?

— Чьи? — с совершенно несвойственной кротостью спросил учитель. Судя по выражению его лица, Оби-Ван спросил что-то не так.

— Мои, — искренне ответил ему Оби-Ван. И тут же поправился, потому что никто не говорил ему, что яйца его: — Ваши.

Он мог предполагать что угодно, но только не то, что последовало. Ор, крик, немедленную ссылку в Агрокорпус, медитации до самого Корусканта и стояние на голове, пока не начнется война с ситами. Но только не то, что учитель начнет одновременно чихать, кашлять и ржать. Так громко, что переборки задрожали, и, наверное, проснулись все остальные обитатели шаттла. Тут до Оби-Вана дошло, что он сформулировал вопрос не вполне корректно, но в чем именно?

«Вы не видели, чтобы кто-то трогал яйца? Мои. Ваши», — щеки и уши Оби-Вана тут же начало подозрительно припекать. Это же надо так опростоволоситься — спросить такое у уважаемого джедая. От стыда Оби-Ван не знал, куда деваться: то ли лезть под койку, то ли улепетывать из каюты.

Наконец-то Квай-Гон успокоился, теперь он уже икал, и вообще только чудом не свалился с койки. Оби-Вану стало смешно: обычно собранный и серьезный учитель выглядел донельзя потешно. Оби-Ван бы посмеялся над ним, но ему все еще было стыдно.

— Так какие яйца? — хриплым голосом спросил Квай-Гон.

— Ваши яйца, учитель, — судя по улыбке, Оби-Ван опять сказал что-то не то. — Вчера вечером их было два, а сегодня одно...

— Из яиц обычно вылупляются животные… — начал учитель.

— Учитель, я, конечно, всегда подозревал, что вы думаете, будто я темный какой-то или дикий, — по правде говоря, такая характеристика льстила Оби-Вану, как и любому другому приличному падавану, — но не до такой же степени! Я знаю, что из яиц вылупляются животные: птицы, ящерицы, змеи, — начал перечислять он, — драконы, — закончил он уже тише. — Но скорлупа тоже пропала!

— Дорогой мой, несомненно, образованный падаван, не хочешь же ты сказать, что яйцо сбежало?

— Вообще-то я подумал на вас, но раз вы всё отрицаете… — задумчиво проговорил Оби-Ван. — Куда же тогда делось это яйцо? Мог его забрать мастер…

Вот теперь Оби-Ван понял, что точно сморозил глупость. Лицо учителя стало каменным.

— То есть… то есть… я хотел сказать, господин этнограф, — поправился Оби-Ван, и даже краснеть больше не стал. Знать бы еще, почему учителя так разозлила эта оговорка! — Но он бы вряд ли забрал это яйцо, правда? У него своих хватает…

Учитель, приподнявшись на койке, внимательно слушал.

— Я имею в виду, что он мог насобирать себе какие угодно яйца. А вот этот пилот, он выглядит подозрительно.

— Арканиане, дорогой падаван, это такая нация…

Учитель поморщился, но сомнения насчет яйца не развеял. Оби-Вану подробности арканианской культуры были неинтересны, поэтому он предложил:

— Давайте спросим у него? Если вы, конечно, не очень хотите спать…

Оби-Вану в голову пришла единственная логичная и правильная мысль — нужно пробраться в каюту пилота. Наверняка тот спрятал яйцо у себя. Впрочем, только дураки прячут украденные вещи в своих каютах. Мысль стремительно переставала казаться логичной и правильной.

Значит, он спрятал яйцо где-то еще (о том, что пилот мог зажарить и съесть яйцо, он даже не подумал — слишком уж невероятно, да и что ему, есть, что ли, нечего?). Возможно, пилот и работает на полномочного эмиссара Сената, но о пронырливости и вездесущности падаванов он знает мало, так что он еще пожалеет, что связался с Оби-Ваном и его яйцами.

Учитель тем временем раздумывал. Оби-Ван покосился на баночку, учитель тоже посмотрел… и вздохнул.

— Ты точно все осмотрел?

Оби-Ван кивнул.

— Там еще капельки. Будто кто-то яйцо из баночки вынул.

Учитель вздохнул и встал с койки. Оби-Ван, если бы мог, потер радостно руки, но это было бы чересчур недостойно: надо спокойно прийти, спросить, куда пилот дел яйцо, и вернуть его обратно. Пусть дозревает…

— Сколько времени я хоть поспал? — спросил учитель, и в этот момент в дверь постучали.

На пороге стоял пилот, и вид у него было довольно сконфуженный.

— Вы не умеете, случайно, — начал он развязно, но поправился и продолжил деловым тоном: — Я слышал, джедаи неплохо ладят с разными, э… формами жизни.

Пассажир хозяйской каюты был панторанин. Синий и с татуировками, а судя по тому, как арканиане относились к тем, кто не был на них похож…

— Умеете их подчинять. Так вот, кажется, на этой Венисиоле, — пилот название планеты чуть не выплюнул, — мы что-то случайно запустили в шаттл.

«Ух ты!» — едва не заорал от восторга Оби-Ван. Учитель тоже оживился.

— Что-то, — уточнил он, — оно где и какого размера?

— В моей каюте, — деревянным голосом ответил пилот. — Оно довольно мелкое. Но кусачее.

И тут он сыграл абсолютно беспроигрышно, потому что добавил:

— Босс оценит вашу помощь в ликвидации угрозы его кораблю.

На учителя это произвело впечатление. Оби-Ван сначала не понял, отчего тот аж приосанился, потом вспомнил один из мучавших его вопросов и тут же озадачил себя новым — «а к чему это все теперь?». Вторая мысль, которая тут же вытеснила из его головы первую, была…

— Так вот кто сожрал мое яйцо!

У пилота отвисла челюсть, но то ли он вспомнил про баночку, то ли решил, что в любом случае невелика потеря… Оби-Ван посмотрел на него и решил, что — нет, этот точно не станет размениваться на мелочи.

— Как оно выглядит? — тем временем спросил учитель, по привычке — а зачем еще? — цепляя к поясу меч.

— Да знаете, я его не рассматривал, — поджал губы пилот.

— А где вы его обнаружили?

— У себя в постели.

— Это вы правильно сделали, что сразу обратились ко мне, — с совершенно серьезным лицом заметил учитель и показал пилоту на баночку. — Оно, судя по всему, не прочь закусить чем-то мягким и тепленьким…

И с этими словами он быстро вышел, а Оби-Ван, бросив на остолбеневшего пилота взгляд, схватил свою бесценную баночку. Второе яйцо пока было на месте, и во что бы то ни стало надо его сберечь.

Учителя он догнал в конце коридора. И сразу подумал, что даже опытным и уважаемым джедаям не хватает настоящий приключений. Не таких, когда горы и непонятные базы, не дикари или воры-губернаторы, хотя и это, конечно же, интересно, а вот такое, чтобы открытый космос, гипер и какая-то хищная, прожорливая и жуткая тварь. А тварей на Венисиоле водилось с избытком! И было бы здорово, если бы и эту удалось отловить и привезти в Храм. Раз одно яйцо она все равно уже съела…

Учитель рывком распахнул дверь каюты пилота, и Оби-Ван обиженно застыл. Он понятия не имел, какие там у учителя с хозяйкой шаттла были разборки, но даже пилот жил в условиях лучше, чем они вдвоем. «Она в нашей каюте арестованных возит?» — с неудовольствием подумал Оби-Ван. Потому что у пилота была нормальная кровать, стол, дверь, наверное, в уборную, и целых три датапада на столе. Один Оби-Ван уже видел и даже хотел во что-нибудь поиграть, нашел только «Дивный мир прошлого» — скукота и чардизайны какие-то пошлые, да пилот разорался, потому что учителя не было рядом, и датапад отобрал.

Но ему, по крайней мере, не было скучно так, как Оби-Вану.

Кровать была разложена, одеяло стащено на пол, подушка тоже свесилась, но никаких признаков страшной опасной твари не было и в помине.

— И где оно? — спросил учитель, осматриваясь по сторонам.

— Понятия не имею, — тут же недовольно откликнулся пилот. — Было здесь.

— Было да сплыло… — пробормотал учитель — и довольно расстроенно. Впрочем, сплыть твари было некуда: каюту пилот закрыл, а дверь уборной — Оби-Ван даже от порога это видел — открывалась наружу. — Давайте обыщем тут все. Только, Оби-Ван, осторожнее, не хватало еще, чтобы тебе откусили пальцы.

Оби-Ван молча согласился, что это действительно было бы лишним, и они разделились: учитель начал осматривать каюту справа налево, Оби-Ван — слева направо, а пилот подошел к койке и сдернул с нее одеяло.

Ничего.

— Какого точно размера она была? — спросил учитель.

— Ну, — прикинул пилот, — с половину моей ноги…

Оби-Ван обвел внимательным взглядом каюту. Ничего похожего, и никаких следов. Учитель же поступил так, как и подобает джедаю: закрыл глаза и прислушался к Силе, потом заявил:

— Здесь ее точно нет. И… вообще ее нет, только какое-то присутствие есть… Где, падаван?

Оби-Ван вздрогнул. Потом тоже закрыл глаза и попытался найти пропавшую тварь. Твари не было, а вот присутствие в Силе действительно ощущалось…

— Ой, — сказал он тонким голосом. — Она где-то в той стороне, где каюта ма… дам эмиссара, — выкрутился он и порадовался: обошлось. Но не совсем. — А она там… никого не съест?

Учитель усмехнулся.

— Если намерена съесть, то уже съела. И как же мадам эмиссар посмотрит на то, что вы скормили какой-то твари самый ценный груз на этом корабле, а, Сундари?

Пилот сплыл с лица. Вероятно, о подобной возможности он даже не думал. И вся компания — учитель впереди, за ним — Оби-Ван с баночкой, и пилот в арьергарде — припустила к двери хозяйской каюты.

— Тихо, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Его уже съели?

— Не думаю, — ответил учитель и заколотил в дверь.

— Не отвечает, — упавшим голосом сказал пилот.

— Спит, наверное, — отмахнулся учитель и собрался было снова продолжить атаку на дверь, как в это время послышался учтивый голос:

— Вы что, озверели совсем? Ночь на дворе, идите спать, или в сарай, или в задницу, и приходите только утром!

Все переглянулись.

— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал учитель и направился к кабине пилота… или мостику, как называл ее сам пилот.

На мостике тоже все было спокойно. Пилот, правда, начал немного нервничать, и это заметил не только учитель, но и сам Оби-Ван.

— Не надо менять гипер-координаты! — дернулся пилот, хотя учитель и не думал подходить к консоли. — Здесь никого нет, зачем мы сюда пришли?

— А куда нам еще идти? — возразил учитель.

— Там на стене я видел план помещений, — робко сказал Оби-Ван. Почему-то учитель посмотрел на него чуть ли не с испугом.

— Ну пойдем, посмотрим на план…

Теперь первым шел Оби-Ван и страшно этим гордился. Пусть на планете он слегка оплошал… ладно, далеко не слегка, но сейчас он не только принимал участие в событиях, но и вел эти события за собой! И участников событий тоже.

И ему... повезло, наверное: тварь — небольшая, похожая на птицу, рыбу и ящерицу одновременно — сидела прямо перед планом, вытянув хвост. Наверное, тоже хотела выучить, как правильно эвакуироваться. Или где лежит еда, что вероятнее.

Учитель расправил плечи и медленным, красивым, отточенным жестом протянул руку к существу:

— Я здесь, — сказал он на языке, понятном всякой твари, — на языке Силы. — Я здесь, с тобой.

Но вместо того, чтобы утихнуть и покорно подойти, существо издало стрекочущий вопль и шмыгнуло в вентиляционный канал.

— Упс, — тихо, чтобы не услышал учитель, сказал Оби-Ван.

А потом грохнул взрыв.


	4. Глава четыре. Учитель

Шаттл ощутимо тряхнуло, свет мигнул, погас, зажегся снова. Ничего критичного не произошло, можно было подумать — показалось, но Оби-Ван прилип к стене, а пилот застыл как вкопанный.

— Что это? — спросил Квай-Гон. Кто-то должен был сохранить самообладание. — Надо проверить шаттл.

Оби-Ван отмер и закрутил головой.

— Учитель, мы все еще летим или уже умерли?

— Что взорвалось? — Квай-Гон на всякий случай повысил голос, но пилот тупо смотрел своими бельмами в противоположную стенку.

Квай-Гон собрался уже пнуть его, как тот ожил без внешних воздействий.

— Джедаи молятся чему-нибудь? — безрадостно спросил пилот. — Тогда самое время.

— Молятся? — переспросил Квай-Гон. Всё это ему не нравилось, категорически.

Ни пропавшее яйцо, ни взрыв, ни грустные бельма идиота по имени Сундари.

— Ашле, Богану и этому, Бенду, — радостно встрял ученик. — Но только когда в рыцари посвящают, а так мы выше суеверий.

— Отлично. Значит, молиться перед смертью вам не надо, — обрадовал пилот. — Можно просто смириться с неизбежным и принять, что мы погибнем совершенно бессмысленной смертью и даже не станем удобрением.

— С чего бы это? — спросил Квай-Гон и услышал в ответ громкое выразительное «мяу».

Ощерив зубастую пасть, в конце коридора сидела пятнистая домашняя тука. И била хвостом, выражая недоумение и недовольство. Значит, надо было её успокоить... но стоило протянуть руку и настроиться на покой, мир и на то, что он любит это животное и всегда будет с ним, как пилот повис у него на локте с истерическим шепотом:

— Не смейте! Они же взрываются!

— Что? — со всей доступной кротостью и цензурной приемлемостью переспросил Квай-Гон, стряхивая пилота с руки.

— Взрываются, — повторил тот. — Они взрываются, — это был уже третий раз; должно быть, бедняга сильно на этом факте зациклился. — Когда боятся. Или голодны. Или сердятся. Или...

— А откуда взялся этот зверь? — задал ученик единственно логичный вопрос.

Квай-Гон кое-что заподозрил.

— Из багажного отсека, — пилот развёл руками. — Они вырвались и теперь будут взрываться. По всему кораблю.

Тука тем временем развернулась и убралась восвояси. Квай-Гон проводил ее задумчивым взглядом. Он ко многому был в этой жизни готов, видел многое и не раз наблюдал, до чего людей доводит жадность.

— Дорогая эта тука? — спросил он.

Пилот опять пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Они не мои.

— Догадываюсь, что не ваши, — хмыкнул Квай-Гон. «Они» ему не понравились.

Он подозревал, откуда тука — или туки, но кое-что никак не вязалось. Предполагаемый владелец очень любил зверюшек, но не слишком уважал неоправданный риск. Мог, если было необходимо, бросить дорогую вещь, пожертвовать чужими жизнями, не особо смущаясь, отправить кого-нибудь на тот свет, только вот в этот список никак не должен был входить тринадцатилетний ребенок. Тем более — конкретный тринадцатилетний Оби-Ван.

— Мне нужна гиперсвязь, — сказал он. — И как можно скорее.

— Кому вы хотите звонить? — настороженно спросил пилот.

— Тому, кто их сюда сунул, — Квай-Гон уже был раздражен. Не столько тем, что тука шастала по шаттлу, и даже не тем, что, судя по словам пилота, тука была не одна, а тем, что никак не ожидал от владельца такой откровенной подставы. И, что скрывать, получил повод высказать все, что накипело за время миссии.

— Вы не сможете с ним связаться, — буркнул пилот. У него даже облегчение нарисовалось на физиономии. — У него нет связи в гипере. Это мой кузен их сюда приволок. А эта тварь их напугала, — хмуро добавил он. — Которая сбежала.

Оби-Ван, как и положено юному балбесу, аж засиял весь:

— Шаттл дзета-класса способен выдержать внутренний взрыв до пяти стандартных единиц! — сообщил он.

— Угу. Один, — пилот, напротив, был сама скорбь. — Ну, два. А тук здесь десять. Девять, — поправился он.

— Зачем вашему кузену де... вять взрывающихся тук, он что, террорист? — падаван снова порадовал здравомыслием.

Вот только были у Квай-Гона подозрения, что дело совсем, совсем не в этом.

— Ваш босс…

— Не в курсе. И когда узнает, выкинет меня вон.

— Решили рискнуть хорошо оплачиваемой работой? — поинтересовался Квай-Гон.

— Семья попросила, — исчерпывающе объяснил пилот и в очередной раз развел руками. — Вы когда-нибудь шли против интересов семьи?

Квай-Гон пропустил его слова мимо ушей, потому что все равно не знал, что на это ответить.

— А где они были до этого?

— Спали. В багажном отсеке. Я пустил им седативный газ. Но видимо, эта тварь их разбудила. Или газ развеялся. Или все сразу. А может быть, они просто жрать хотят. Или сожрали уже эту ящерицу.

— Оби-Ван, принеси мне таможенную декларацию, — попросил Квай-Гон. — Она должна быть или на мостике, или в его каюте, — он кивнул на пилота. — А мы пойдем собирать тук.

Падавана как сдуло. Что примечательно — пассажир хозяйской каюты даже не высунулся узнать, что происходит. Вот у кого было поистине великое спокойствие, или просто ему уже было на все наплевать.

— Вы как хотите, — заявил пилот, — а лично я их собирать не намерен. Их сюда засунули полусонных, в каком состоянии эти туки сейчас — никому не известно. Самым лучшим вариантом будет запереться в каютах и ждать, пока прибудем на Корускант. Пусть ходят и жрут, чего найдут. Если найдут.

Квай-Гон небезосновательно подозревал, что конечный пункт назначения совсем иной, но спорить не стал. Тем более что в этот момент он услышал — почувствовал в Силе — вопль падавана.

Тревога оказалась не ложной. Пара тук обнаружилась на пульте управления. Оби-Ван беззвучно вопил не столько от страха, столько от удивления. Ну или от восторга. Квай-Гон и сам бы в голос удивился, только вот, как и ученик, побоялся прерывать процесс.

— Нашли тоже место, — пробормотал он, оттаскивая падавана от совершенно неподобающего тому зрелища. — Так к концу пути их будет не девять, а пятьдесят.

— У них беременность три месяца, — зашептал пилот. — До Корусканта они не успеют.

— Вот ты меня сейчас считай что утешил…

Квай-Гон выволок обоих в коридор, закрыл дверь кабины и приподнял пилота над полом, для пущей острастки:

— Двоих мы тут заперли. Третья где-то шастает. Надо найти еще шестерых, потом выяснить, что эти твари едят, и покидать им… по дороге в отсек, где они и сидели. Ты, — и он слегка тряхнул пилота, — сейчас займешься ремонтом. Мы с Оби-Ваном пойдем искать тук. А наш…

— Нет, — замотал головой пилот. — Если вы намерены трогать миледи…

Квай-Гон разжал руку, и пилот при приземлении едва устоял на ногах.

— Можете сразу выкинуть меня за борт. Пусть она…

— Он, — поправил Квай-Гон.

— Оно, — согласился пилот, — сидит у себя в каюте и ничего об этом не знает. Если за тук босс меня просто уволит, то за него... Неё... Сразу убьет. В каюте звукоизоляция, своя система жизнеобеспечения, если кто до Корусканта и доживет, так это он. Она. Оно. Неважно. Босс тоже не вылезает из каюты, так всю дорогу там и торчит…

— Так вот как ты планировал их провезти, — кивнул Квай-Гон. — В надежде, что твой босс ничего не заметит.

Сам он сомневался, что «босс» такое мог упустить.

— Пошел вон, — скомандовал он. Пилот с готовностью подчинился и пропал в боковом коридоре. — Оби-Ван, ищем оставшихся. Семь штук.

Грохнул еще один взрыв. Где-то слишком уж вдалеке, даже свет не погас, только мигнул.

— Шесть. И будем надеяться, что они не станут лазить по вентиляции. Потому что если они туда сунутся…

— Нам крышка, — заключил падаван.

Все-таки ему столько раз помирать за последние несколько дней было слишком. Но, казалось, он уже притерпелся и принимал свою участь с достоинством.

— Иди в каюту пилота, возьми датапад и найди, чем питаются туки. Потом пойдешь в кают-компанию, откроешь холодильник и возьмешь все, что хоть отдаленно похоже на их рацион. Если там ничего нет, постучишься к нашему синему другу, пусть пороется в эмиссарских харчах. Ничего, с голоду он не помрет. Увидишь туку — зови меня.

Раздав падавану ценные указания, Квай-Гон отправился на поиски. Он не представлял, что это за твари. Ну, похожи на кошек. Довольно крупные. Нервные. Голодные. Минус две, шаттл пока еще цел, это плюс. Две самозабвенно сношаются на пульте управления — главное, чтобы они ко всем ситам не подорвали в экстазе этот хаттов пульт. Наглость пилота поражала отдельно, но главное было — выжить.

На шаттле было не так и много разных помещений. Несмотря на высокий класс, рассчитан он был на одного пассажира и, возможно, в самых экстренных ситуациях, — еще на двоих, поэтому мест, куда могли забраться туки, было не так уж и много. В кают-компании не было ни одной, в небольшой подсобке с запчастями тоже пусто, дальше Квай-Гон прошел мимо каюты панторанина и погрозил тому кулаком.

До конца коридора не выявилось ни одной туки. Квай-Гон вздохнул с облегчением: остальные, наверное, все еще дрыхли. Зато показался крайне обеспокоенный Оби-Ван с датападом.

— Только не говори, что пропала связь, — взмолился Квай-Гон. — Она сейчас нужна нам как воздух.

Вместо ответа Оби-Ван протянул ему дапатад.

— Ты что, читать разучился? — спросил Квай-Гон, но подумал, что, может быть, интерфейс на незнакомом ученику языке.

Все оказалось немного сложнее и проще.

— _У зелёного солнца остывшего чайника_  
 _Мы сидели, руками держались за руки,_  
 _Ты сказала: «Любовь — это сон, мой маленький,_  
 _Только сон», — и тихо легла мне на руки,_ — прочитал Квай-Гон.

Нужно было что-то на это сказать.

Паршивых стихов в своей жизни он видел немало, так что не сильно и удивился. Падаванов, которые писали стихи, тоже наблюдал. Только не ожидал, что Оби-Вана пробьет на лирику в самый неподходящий момент.

— Очень мило, что ты со мной поделился. Но как-то не время для стихов, не находишь?

— Это стихи, учитель? — спросил падаван, самым бесцеремонным образом заглядывавший через плечо. По крайней мере, этот вопрос снял подозрения с него самого.

— Нет, — честно сказал Квай-Гон, — это сложно назвать стихами… Ну-ка, что тут еще?

Оби-Ван нетерпеливо заелозил.

— _Лиловый сумрак двигателей манит_  
 _Холодную зелёновую тьму._  
 _И мы летим. Гиперпространство тянет_  
 _Все силы, надо выжить самому…_

Падаван хихикнул.

— Никогда не пиши таких стихов, — заметил Квай-Гон. — Это непростительно.

— А по-моему, очень красиво, — невинно откликнулся Оби-Ван и с чувством продолжил читать:

— _К малиновому свету прикоснуться,_  
 _Глотнуть тепла оранжевых ладоней..._  
 _Но до тебя, мой друг, не дотянуться,_  
 _И бедный я в гиперпространстве тонет._

Квай-Гон тоже едва не утонул в пространстве.

«Если он их боссу посвятил — то и без тук не жилец...»

— Учитель, это же стихи о любви!

— Дорого бы я дал, чтобы узнать, кому он их пишет, — пробормотал Квай-Гон. — Хоть посмотреть в глаза человеку, который может слушать это с серьезным лицом.

Он перелистнул страницу. И обмер.

— _Между влагой красной и голубой,_  
 _Между синим холодом рук твоих,_  
 _Мы на целом свете одни с тобой,_  
 _Только я, ты, пламя и этот стих…_

— Хаттов анус!..

Квай-Гон не решил, чему удивиться больше: тому, что падаван знал такое мудреное слово, или тому, что адресат стишат был неплохо известен.

— Да, дорогой падаван, я с тобой абсолютно согласен. Не успел шаттл покинуть эту жо… планету, как наш синий друг стал объектом страсти нашего белоглазого друга.

— Но он же, — ужаснулся падаван, — он же мужчина?

— Который из них? — уточнил Квай-Гон. Оби-Ван ничего не ответил. — Ты понял, чем опасны привязанности?

Оби-Ван испуганно помотал головой. Квай-Гон вздохнул. Предстояло деликатно объяснить весьма щекотливую тему.

— Понимаешь… эмиссар привязалась к нашему синему другу, — осторожно начал он. Оби-Ван кивнул. — Привязалась довольно сильно… Ну, ей можно, она не джедай.

Оби-Ван опять кивнул. Выглядел он не то растерянным, не то озадаченным.

— Но как только она, рискуя собственной жизнью, осталась без защиты ради того, чтобы воспользоваться очень призрачным шансом и помочь… своему… близкому другу, он немедленно… он поступил некрасиво. И если эмиссар об этом узнает, плохо, падаван, будет всем.

Чем именно плохо, распространяться Квай-Гон не стал. Не стоило пугать падавана последствиями в виде докладов Сенату и еще более отдаленными последствиями в виде пожизненных ссылок в такие места, по сравнению с которым Венисиола покажется элитным районом Корусканта.

Падаван призадумался.

— Но ведь эмиссар называла его… ее… «миледи», — только и мог выдавить он.

Квай-Гон вздохнул, потому что не был уверен, что Оби-Ван дорос до того, чтобы быть посвященным в такие тонкости.

— Ученик, понимаешь, мир полон удивительных вещей, — сказал он, вспоминая образовательный фильм и грустного диктора, похожего на мастера Винду. — У высокой любви множество обликов, и не все они нам сразу знакомы... одним словом, иногда бывает, что два цветка или две бабочки... или существа, для которых деление на цветы и бабочки не имеет смысла... — он смешался и замолчал.

— Про это я знаю, нам на уроке социологии говорили! — обиделся ученик. — Но она же с вами, ну, провела... провела ночь, — закончил он. — А вроде или цветочки, или бабочки, нет?

— Нет, — ответил Квай-Гон, потому что спрашивать «Когда?!» и «Кто?!» было как-то унизительно. — Этот мир создан, чтобы поражать и удивлять нас, ученик, — подумав, добавил он.

Звучало мудро и непонятно — в самый раз для неловких ситуаций.


	5. Глава пять. Пилот

Как уже было сказано, арканиане — удивительная нация. Даже если один из них будет работать у вас парикмахером, он ухитрится сделать вид, что это лишь ради того, чтобы вы подставляли ему свою беззащитную шею. Нет профессии, которая была бы для них чересчур недостойной; есть только арканиане, которые ещё не научились смотреть на мир через особый национальный визор.

Опять же, отец нашего героя всегда говорил: «Сын, только тяжкий труд приносит признание и богатство». Что означало в переводе: «Целуй начальство в жопу неустанно, а то погонят к ситховой бабке». Но как можно тяжко трудиться, когда начальник, пусть и с видом на жительство, пусть и с образованием, и с лицензией, пусть с ним считаются заказчики с разных планет, пусть он суров, как сорок восемь деваронских прокуроров, но все равно — жалкая и недостойная форма жизни?

Для этого требовалась немалая гибкость ума и гуттаперчевые принципы. А и с тем, и с другим у Сундари было... не очень. Вот и приходилось утешаться стихами, да ещё тем, что однажды он накопит денег на собственный корабль и будет работать на себя, а не на всяких.

А лучше — окончит наконец биофак и заживёт как нормальный арканианин при НИИ Цитологии и Генетики.

— Я, — Сундари Гроссрейтер сопровождал каждое слово ударом молотка по клину, — пилот категории ХL! С разрешением управлять чем угодно от разрушителя до частных шаттлов! И чем я занимаюсь? Нет, чем я занимаюсь?!

Где-то между пятым и шестым ударом он услышал ставшие уже знакомыми шаги и устало припомнил все известные ему ругательства. Правда, про себя. На всякий случай.

Так некстати подошедший Наставник почесал бороду:

— Приносите пользу, ремонтируя разрушенную дверь в багажный отсек, который вы использовали для провоза контрабанды, надеясь, что всё обойдётся?

Что поделать, этот джедай не знал арканианского, а потому был возмутительно прямолинеен. Почти как босс, только вот у босса были рычаги давления, а у джедая — нет, и потому Сундари сделал вид, что не обратил на него никакого внимания, и продолжил колотить по клину.

Падаван где-то бегал, и только третий пассажир по-прежнему безмятежно сопел в боссовой каюте, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем. А всё потому, что босс прямо сказал:

— Если миледи хоть словом обмолвится, что ей что не так, отправишься на Раксус Прайм трупы возить: больше никуда не возьмут.

И лучше было не думать, обмолвится ли миледи про внезапную ночную побудку или нет, потому что у босса была ещё пара очень ценных указаний:

— Если с головы мальчика упадёт хотя бы один волос, неважно, кто именно этот волос уронит, тебя самого в мешке на Раксус Прайм отвезут.

Сундари проглотил и это. «Кто платит, тот и заказывает музыку», — говорил отец.

— Его учитель, — продолжал босс тоном, который Сундари особенно не любил, — летит с вами лишь потому, что он мне до крайности надоел, но то, что я сейчас говорю и продолжаю платить тебе жалование, его заслуга, так что если в мешок упакует тебя он, я и пальцем не шевельну.

Едва ли покойный отец нашего героя имел в виду подобные ситуации, когда советовал стараться не только для босса, но и для всех его коллег и даже для собаки его дворника, если жизнь дорога.

— Я сумел туда заглянуть, — мрачно поведал Сундари Гроссрейтер, демонстративно не поворачиваясь к Наставнику. — Там до сих пор дрыхнет одна тука. Где остальные? Вы их нашли?

— Две слегка повредили шаттл, двух мы заперли на пульте управления…

В арканианском языке не было слов, подходящих для подобных ситуаций.

— ...Поэтому можем их считать обезвреженными только условно. Одна спит в отсеке, значит, где-то еще пять. У этого шаттла есть все шансы не выдержать.

Одной из наиболее омерзительных привычек Наставника была привычка озвучивать совершенно очевидные вещи. Он мог бы ещё сказать — и тем же мудро-снисходительным тоном! — что вода, оказывается, весьма мокрая, а в вакууме сложновато дышать. Если вы не Рэтман, конечно. Рэтман в вакууме дышать умеет.

Коротко вздохнув по некогда любимому, но безнадёжно почившему в недрах голонета герою, Сундари продолжил бить молотком по клину. Если бы у Наставника были мозги, Наставник бы сейчас спешно эвакуировал тук с пульта, но — опять же, очевидный факт, — если бы мозги у Наставника были, Наставник был бы кем-то другим.

Например, главой лаборатории в НИИ Цитологии и Генетики...

А судя по тому, что Наставник мог запросто оставить Сундари Гроссрейтера без босса — и без работы, конечно, но это такие, право, мелочи! — но этого все же не сделал, мозгов у него не водилось отродясь.

...И в этот миг Сундари увидел хвост.

Хвост висел, узким кончиком застряв в щели. Кожистый, мелко-чешуйчатый у основания, бледно-серый, на глазок он вполне подходил к ночному трантообразному гостю. По крайней мере, настолько, насколько мог судить не обременённый по-настоящему полным высшим биологическим образованием пилот.

Судя по длине аккуратно извлечённого из щели хвоста — полторы ладони — принадлежал он крайне юной особи и был потерян не в итоге травматической ампутации. В просторечии говоря, он не оторвался. Не был он и отброшен: у таких хвостов на точке разрыва был красивый нарост, похожий то ли на цветок, то ли на снежинку, то ли на разрезанный набуанский мандарин.

А тут была только тоненькая плёнка, а это значило...

— И чего ты на этот хвост пялишься, как будто сожрать хочешь? Он явно несъедобный. Давай, работай лучше. Починишь дверь — подумаю, может, и не стану куда следует и кому следует сообщать про твой контрабас.

— А где у господина пилота контрабас, учитель? — поскольку одна беда не приходит, Падаван появился за считанные секунды.

— Был за этой дверью, а теперь по всему кораблю разбежался.

— Но это же музыкальный инструмент, он разве бегает?

На этот вопрос, видимо, достаточно очевидного ответа не нашлось, потому что Наставник нахмурился и спросил:

— А в каюте привилегированного пассажира ты смотрел, ученик?

— Он дверь не открывает!

— А ты говорил, что тебе плохо и голова кружится?

— Он говорит, попробовать покружиться в противоположную сторону...

Поскольку эти двое наконец занялись друг другом (тут Сундари мог бы осознать всю мудрость республиканского закона, требующего от джедаев самим вершить все свои дела, не приплетая к ним никого со стороны, особенно полицию и власть имущих... мог бы, но не осознал), можно было вернуться к хвосту.

Дело в том, что невеликих — по арканианским меркам; на любой другой планете он сошёл бы за профессора... если не за колдуна, конечно, — познаний нашего героя в биологии хватало на то, чтобы понять: даже если бы хвост и не застрял, он всё равно отвалился бы. Это как молочные зубы: стоит им начать шататься, и однажды они выпадут, — но верёвочка и дверь как-то надёжнее.

Но хвосты отваливались совсем не у всех трантообразных. Только у немногих; и эти немногие...

— Учитель, он опять на хвост пялится! — очевидно, Падавану надоело слушать нравоучения. Мальчик все-таки был не совсем безнадёжен.

«Юный мерзавец», — мысленно вздохнул пилот. Даже бранился, пусть и мысленно, он на родном языке. Ему очень хотелось успокоиться уже и как следует изучить вещественное доказательство. Если установить конкретный подвид, можно отследить процесс взросления и примерно прикинуть рацион, а значит, и обнаружить...

— Дверь сама себя не починит, — немедленно среагировал Наставник. — И что он тебе так дался?

— Я мог бы определить биологический вид... точнее, подвид, вид, кажется, можно уже считать установленным... — Сундари поправил визор, и это было роковое решение.

Люди и нелюди, поправляющие визоры, явно были в мире Наставника не теми, кого надо слушать.

— По хвосту, ага. Послушай, я понимаю, ты чудовищно оплошал, но не надо пытаться пудрить мне мозги: не выйдет. Я и не таких умников видал и враньё раскусываю с первого раза, — он пнул завал. — Вот твоя область работы, и помни: камеры пишут. Будешь косить — весь хронометраж отправится сам знаешь кому сам знаешь куда.

Падаван хихикнул. Да уж, если босс получит данные с камер, его ждёт немало весёлых минут. А их всех — Сундари так точно — крайне печальное и беспросветное будущее. Если, конечно, они до того не сдохнут от взрыва или разгерметизации.

— Так что в твоих же интересах не отвлекать меня и ученика хвостами, а честно трудиться. В кои-то веки раз и тебе стоит попытаться, — продолжал Наставник.

Пожав плечами, Сундари Гроссрейтер вернулся к двери и даже начал тихонько насвистывать.

* * *

В сущности, с опасностью погибнуть он смирился; смирился он и с опасностью выжить лишь для того, чтобы познать все ужасы безработицы (и, возможно, рейсов до Раксус Прайм и обратно). С чем он мириться не желал, так это со всякими формами жизни, которые ему, высшему созданию с почти высшим образованием, смеют указывать в столь грубой форме, не заплатив ни кредитки и ни децикреда не пообещав за старание — ибо предел был всему, в том числе акробатическим способностям арканианской национальной гордости.

Поэтому Сундари Гроссрейтер продолжил стучать по клину молотком, улыбаясь при мысли о том, что как минимум одну туку трантообразное должно было сожрать, иначе не запустился бы механизм сброса хвоста, связанный с первой охотой и переходом на мясо с водорослей и яичной скорлупы.

А уж как себя поведёт взрывчатое трантообразное... и что с ним будут делать джедаи...

Помимо отца, у нашего героя была и мать, и она всегда говорила:

— Сундари, солнышко, помни: не так страшна смерть, как невозможность перед смертью подгадить неприятным тебе людям.


	6. Глава шесть. Падаван

Учитель явно устал от споров с пилотом. Кажется, пришло время для оружия точечного поражения — хотя мастер Йода сказал бы, что не точечного, а массового.

— Если он и дальше будет отпираться, — сказал учитель, имея в виду пилота, и положил руку Оби-Вану на плечо, — я натравлю на него тебя.

Оби-Ван горделиво выпятил грудь, улыбка расползалась от уха до уха, он покосился в отражающую переборку — выглядело действительно нахально и бандитисто. Чем конкретно, по мнению учителя, он должен досадить пилоту шаттла так, чтобы тот взвыл, он не озадачился: придумает что-нибудь на ходу.

— А пока он там делает вид, что занят делом, — добавил учитель, — мы обезвредим оставшихся тук.

— Каким образом, учитель? — спросил Оби-Ван: он-то уже готов был ринуться в бой — только командуй.

— Наденем маски, снизим во всем шаттле давление, туки уснут, и мы соберем их и спокойно вернем в отсек. В конце концов… они просто ни в чем не повинные… формы жизни.

Оби-Вану почему-то поплохело при этих словах, и он назвал бы это «предчувствием». «Формы жизни» прозвучало не сухой констатацией факта, а как-то мечтательно. На учителя это было совсем не похоже, но, тем не менее, Оби-Ван с готовностью кивнул. Потом подумал, догнал учителя, уже шедшего по направлению к кабине, и поинтересовался:

— А разве… разве от этого уснут только туки?

— Нет, — пожал плечами учитель. — Но это и прекрасно: никто не будет путаться у нас под ногами!

Оби-Ван не возражал, чтобы вредный пилот уснул тоже, но вспомнил еще кое-что.

— А есть, учитель, разве мы сегодня не будем?

— Обязательно будем. Но сначала — дело.

Оби-Вану хотелось не согласиться: он бы поел и до дела, и после, но, увы, время не ждет. Он первым подбежал к запертой кабине и замер. Учитель тоже подошел, встал и задумался. Казалось, что он что-то замышляет.

— Нам надо как-то осторожно переключить регулятор давления, — пробормотал он. — Но там сношаются туки, — при этих словах он покосился на Оби-Вана. — Значит, тебе придется очень аккуратно отвлекать их. Но сначала надень маску.

Оби-Ван послушно исполнил приказ. Учитель тоже нацепил маску, и у Оби-Вана мелькнула мысль, что пугливые туки могут и не понять, что за странные хари нарушили их уединение. Кроме того, учитель уже сделал попытку успокоить тварь Силой, и хорошо, что это была не тука, а обычная ящерица, случайно попавшая в шаттл…

Учитель осторожно приоткрыл дверь кабины, просунул в проем голову. Оби-Вану за его спиной ничего не было видно, и он страдал молча. Потом учитель поманил его рукой и неслышно проник в кабину.

Довольные туки дрыхли на пульте. Одна из них подняла голову, дернула хвостом. Оби-Ван приготовился совершенно негероически умереть, но на этот раз пронесло. Тука повела ушами, пристроила голову на своем пушистом партнере и вроде бы задремала — а они ничего, миленькие, и не скажешь, что опасные...

Учитель сделал шаг вперед. А Оби-Ван остался торчать в дверях, так, на всякий случай. Учитель шаг за шагом продвигался к панели управления, туки спокойно лежали, как вдруг та, которая была снизу, вылезла, встала на лапы, бесцеремонно прошлепала по панели, спрыгнула на пол, обнюхала учителя — тот застыл в нелепой позе, — потом отошла к стене и принялась скрести пол.

Учитель с поднятой ногой косился на туку, которую совершенно не смущало его присутствие. Затем по кабине пополз отвратительный запах. Тука посмотрела на дело рук своих… ну, допустим, совсем не рук, но это было неважно, — дернула хвостом, проходя мимо Оби-Вана, пометила и его и скрылась в коридоре.

Учитель опустил ногу и сделал еще один шаг. Оби-Ван про себя очень некрасиво выругался. В том, что тука испортила воздух и свалила, был плюс, потому что учителю, по крайней мере, была видна большая часть панели. И, к счастью, нужный переключатель был не под второй тукой.

Учитель довольно обернулся к Оби-Вану. В маске он вообще не понял, что изменилось, но, наверное, что-то произошло. Потому что спустя минуты две удары пилота по двери багажного отсека затихли.

Учитель осторожно пошевелил туку: та спала. От восторга Оби-Ван чуть не взвыл, а учитель поднял туку за шкирку.

— Отлично, сработало. Итак, одна в багажном отсеке, две взорвались, эта — четвертая. Нужно найти еще шестерых. Твоя задача, падаван, найти как можно больше. Они могут быть везде — действуй. Оби-Вану показалось, что учитель звучал особенно вдохновенно.

Он кивнул и выбежал из кабины: настал его час! Повезло ему просто сказочно, потому что туку-засранку он нашел спящей прямо в коридоре. Он схватил ее за хвост и понесся к багажному отсеку. Пилот, как и следовало ожидать, спал, обняв молоток, и вид у него был почти счастливый. Оби-Ван запихал в отсек туку, побежал обратно и по пути наткнулся на учителя, который вальяжно шел по коридору, только что не размахивая трофеем, и, похоже, его это все начало забавлять.

— Я нашел еще одну! — поделился достижением Оби-Ван.

— Еще пять тук, — напомнил учитель, — пять штук, — и прошествовал мимо.

Пять — это было уже проще.

Оби-Ван быстро обежал шаттл. Кроме каюты Оби-Вана и Квай-Гона, каюты Прии, кухни и каюты пилота, в шаттле было еще несколько помещений. По крайней мере, дверей было несколько, а вот куда они вели — загадка. Вряд ли в открытый космос, скорее чуланы или небольшие кладовые.

Впрочем, чего гадать — лучше заглянуть внутрь. Осталось открыть двери. И для этого у Оби-Вана уже созрел план (хитрый, как ему казалось). Кое-чему он успел научиться еще до того, как попал на свое первое задание.

Как-то, когда недавно вернувшийся из очередной миссии учитель не находил себе места от скуки и потому доставал недавно обретенного падавана тренировками, Оби-Ван сказал:

— Учитель, помните, вы говорили, что я недостаточно много времени уделяю занятиям с Силой? Я тут подумал... Мы недавно начали изучать «манипуляцию механизмами с помощью Силы»…

Пожалуй, кто-то мог бы сказать, что Оби-Ван нагло врал учителю, ведь никакие манипуляции на занятиях в Храме он изучать не начал. Но Оби-Ван с этим кем-то не согласился бы, он ведь сказал «мы», а то, что под «мы» он подразумевал себя и Гарена, так это зависело от точки зрения.

— Темнишь, падаван, — подозрительно прищурившись, сказал учитель. — Впрочем, твое рвение к знаниям греет мне душу. Отчего бы не позаниматься.

Оби-Ван чувствовал какой-то подвох в Силе — учитель точно его раскусил. Но, беззаботно отмахнувшись от беспокойства, он радостно приступил к занятиям — каким же наивным он был!

Учитель явно считал, что отжимания и приседания еще ни одному падавану не навредили, поэтому с удовольствием — вот точно с удовольствием — наблюдал, как Оби-Ван, уже порядком взмыленный и уставший, завершал восьмой подход. Оби-Ван и вправду учился манипулировать механизмами (в простонародье — «взламывать замки»), но получалось у него далеко не всегда. Поэтому, как только Оби-Ван заканчивал упражнения, учитель говорил:

— Что ж, а теперь опять попробуй разблокировать замок. У тебя двадцать секунд. И на этот раз за каждую лишнюю секунду — пять отжиманий. Время пошло, — и не дожидаясь, пока падаван отдышится, он запускал секундомер.

Тогда учитель занимался с ним до самого вечера. Оби-Ван даже пожалел, что слегка приврал: в сумме он присел двести тридцать пять раз, отжался — семьдесят три, простоял на голове (без поддержки Силы) полчаса, а также попрыгал и подтянулся.

Хотя толк от занятий всё же был: Оби-Ван научился взламывать замки, пусть не сразу и не всегда. И теперь он был полон надежд продемонстрировать всем свое умение. Потому что до сей поры оно довольно бездарно пропадало, но вот — пригодилось.

За первой вскрытой дверью не было ничего интересного, в основном какой-то хлам: запчасти от дроидов (вот уж чего он тут точно не ожидал найти), полки с бельем, какие-то консервные банки и никаких признаков тук. А тем временем минуты утекали, как воздух сквозь дыру в обшивке корабля. Оби-Ван не спросил, сколько времени и пилот, и туки, и — страшно подумать! — пассажир каюты владельца шаттла могут протянуть при сниженном давлении. Очевидно, не слишком много. Поэтому Оби-Ван закрыл дверь и занялся второй.

Эта комнатка была совсем маленькой и походила скорее на чулан, чем на склад. Ящики заполонили всё пространство внутри до самого потолка. Оби-Ван заглянул в ящики, но было темно, поэтому он почти ничего не разглядел. Казалось, внутри пусто. Одно было ясно — туками тут и не пахло. Ни в прямом, ни в переносном смысле.

Оби-Ван закрыл дверь и хотел было уже пройти в самый дальний конец коридора и проникнуть в третью комнату, как внезапно кое-что вспомнил и припустил к своей каюте. К счастью, последнее яйцо уцелело. Держать его без воды — идея та ещё, но лучше без воды, чем вообще лишиться. Так что Оби-Ван решил положить его в карман. Целее будет, потому что если тука доберется до последнего яйца…

В дверном проеме возник чем-то очень довольный учитель. Ему везло больше — он держал еще одну туку. Судя по всему, он развлекался от души и даже не рассердился на падавана, который вместо того, чтобы собирать тук, носился со своим последним яйцом.

— Осталось четыре, — сказал учитель и продемонстрировал туку. Оби-Ван воспринял это как личный вызов, но не спросить не мог:

— Как вы их так быстро находите, учитель?

Тот задумался.

— В Силе не пробовал искать их, падаван? — наконец проговорил он, явно подражая магистру Йоде.

— Их там не видно, — пробурчал Оби-Ван. Не то чтобы он не старался, но он действительно не видел в Силе ничего похожего на тук.

Учитель кивнул.

— Это правда. А как ты думаешь, почему туки легли на пульт управления?

Оби-Ван пожал плечами. Последнее, что ему пришло в голову, — что туки решили изменить маршрут.

— Там тепло, — подсказал учитель. — Они намерзлись в багажном отсеке, потому и сбежали оттуда.

И с этими словами он ушел, размахивая сонной тукой, и до Оби-Вана донесся его голос:

— Через пять минут я верну давление в норму! Иначе некому будет вести этот шаттл на Корускант!

Оби-Ван хихикнул. Хоть учитель и пытался поправлять координаты, но пилотировать самостоятельно рисковать не хотел. Он ощупал злосчастное яйцо, поправил его и пошел выяснять, где на шаттле остались теплые местечки.

Одно он знал точно: кухня. В кухне должно быть тепло, потому что работают холодильники, и деваться энергии особо некуда. Похвалив себя за находчивость, Оби-Ван открыл самую вожделенную дверь на этом шаттле и замер.

Туки… Нет, тук он не увидел, но точно понял, что кто-то тут есть. Правда, пока не разобрался, где именно. И даже не сразу сообразил, почему заподозрил неладное, просто стоял и осматривался, собирая картинку в одно целое.

Наконец он понял, что привлекло его внимание, и от гордости надулся как мячик. Да, вряд ли владелец шаттла или пилот стали бы разбрасывать пакетики с концентратами. То есть от пилота он, конечно, мог подобное ожидать, но зачем бы ему это делать?

Оби-Ван осторожно подтянулся на руках и заглянул поверх продуктового шкафа, с которого и слетели пакетики. Так и есть… чтобы не было перегрева, у стены оборудовали воздуховод, и оттуда тянуло теплом. Очевидно, со всего шаттла теплый воздух сгонялся в одно место насосами, там охлаждался, очищался и выходил через систему фильтрации.

Оби-Ван сунул голову в воздуховод, уперся ногами в стену и шкаф — учитель бы за подобное не похвалил и сказал бы, что стоит держаться на весу с помощью Силы, но учителя рядом не было, поэтому никто не мешал. Но Сила все равно пригодилась, потому что дотянуться до спящей туки Оби-Ван рукой не сумел, а вот Силой получилось как раз, и он, довольный, спрыгнул на пол, сжимая в руке сонную туку.

Медлить было нельзя. Оби-Ван был готов уже броситься в багажный отсек, как почувствовал, что что-то треснуло у него в кармане, и, бледнея, сунул туда руку и вытащил яйцо.

Оно стало более твердым, но испугало Оби-Вана другое. Яйцо треснуло. Очевидно, он придавил его, пока вытаскивал туку.

На одной чаше весов было яйцо, на другой — тука. Одна из оставшихся четверых, и Оби-Ван решил, что пока тук еще не переловили, учитель не станет повышать давление…

Или станет? А как же яйцо? А вдруг оно стало твердым из-за перепадов давления?

Но долг джедая перевесил, и Оби-Ван, положив яйцо на столик, со всех ног бросился к багажному отсеку. Несся он так быстро, что едва успел затормозить. Не будь он так проворен, то налетел бы на учителя, который был занят, очевидно, тем, что упорядочивал в отсеке тук, потому что из дыры торчали только его ноги.

— Я нашел, — поделился радостью Оби-Ван. Учитель вылез из дыры, укоризненно посмотрел на него и протянул руку.

— Это уже девятая, — веско заметил он. — А почему у тебя дрожит голос, падаван?

Услышав, что он принес девятую туку — девятую! Из семи уцелевших и не сбежавших тук он достал только две — позор! — Оби-Ван задрожал уже весь. Учитель же отправил туку в отсек, кое-как заложил дыру, чтобы туки не удрали снова (надо сказать, из положения он вышел блестяще: прикрыл лаз пилотом), поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на падавана.

— Надо искать последнюю. Потом я включаю давление.

— Яйцо, — простонал Оби-Ван.

— Какое яйцо?

— Ваше. Ну, то есть то, которое вы мне дали, — сказал Оби-Ван. — От давления оно стало твердым и треснуло.

Учитель вздохнул. Наверное, он хотел сказать, что падаван перебьется и без яйца, а может, что у него руки не оттуда растут, и вообще он какая-то странная форма жизни, но или Оби-Ван ошибся в предположениях, или учитель на ходу передумал.

— Пойдем посмотрим.

Но на столике, куда Оби-Ван определил пострадавшее яйцо, было пусто. Учитель наклонил голову, потом вздохнул.

— Значит, — задумчиво сказал он, — одна тука где-то тут… А, тихо. Она проснулась и что-то жрет под столом.

Учитель присел, очень медленно, Оби-Ван — тоже. Ему опять ничего не было видно за учительской спиной, поэтому он осторожно переместился чуть влево, держа в голове мысль, что если тука взорвется, то он должен будет прикрыть собой учителя… спасти ему жизнь. И тогда магистр Винду произнесет торжественную речь, а магистр Йода, может быть, наградит. Может быть, даже посмертно.

Оби-Ван представил печально поникшие уши магистра и смахнул слезу. А потом у него отвалилась челюсть. Он покосился на учителя — тот тоже замер. Но дело было не в туке.

Яйцо трескалось. Действительно трескалось! И оттуда уже высовывался кто-то… с клювиком. Клювик то вылезал наружу, то прятался, потом показалась лапка, потом еще одна, а затем в одно мгновение из яйца выбралась ящерка, отскочила на несколько сантиметров и застыла.

— Тихо, — предупредил учитель. — Кажется, она не реагирует на давление. Посмотрим, что она будет делать.

Ящерка приходила в себя недолго. Она потянулась — и Оби-Вану показалось, что она увеличилась в размере, — а потом повернулась к скорлупе и деловито начала ее пожирать.

— Вот куда делось твое яйцо, — сказал учитель. — Та первая ящерица в коридоре. Она была красивая. Интересно, куда она сбежала, но это дело десятое, потом найдем. Однако как они быстро растут…

Оби-Ван помнил, что ящерица из коридора была уже довольно крупных размеров. Та, что только что вылупилась, доела скорлупу, и ее тело снова пошло волнами.

— Учитель, она увеличивается прямо на глазах, — прошептал пораженный Оби-Ван.

— Лучше бы они оставались яйцами, — вздохнул учитель. — Если это та, которую я видел в тоннеле на Венисиоле, то вымахает она ого-го… ничего, как-нибудь прокормим. Пусть сидит пока тут, времени не осталось. Я поищу последнюю туку, ты иди и включи давление. Помнишь, где это?

Оби-Ван кивнул. Учитель чуть ли не за шиворот вытащил его из кухни, плотно закрыл дверь, потом спросил:

— Ты здесь нашел туку?

Оби-Ван кивнул.

— В воздуховоде.

— Это плохо, — заметил учитель. — Эти ящерицы сидят даже на потолке. Ну ничего, разберемся. Включай давление.

Оби-Ван бросился к кабине пилота. Там было пусто, ни тук, ни ящерицы. Регулятор давления он нашел сразу — тот еще и мигал красным, давая понять, что что-то не так. Оби-Ван перевел его в положение «оптимально, люди» — наверняка арканианину тоже сойдет. Индикатор загорелся зеленым, и Оби-Ван с чувством выполненного долга вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.

Он был уверен, что учитель справится с последней тукой. На то он и учитель, и вообще.

И потому он не испугался, когда услышал приглушенный взрыв. И не очень-то удивился, когда на него налетел учитель. И даже то, что вид у учителя был какой-то бледный и растерянный, его не смутило.

— Ты слышал взрыв? — спросил учитель очень потерянным голосом.

— Да, учитель, — спокойно отозвался Оби-Ван, потому что беспокоиться было не о чем. Тука взорвалась, шаттл уцелел, можно было спокойно поесть и пойти искать ящериц.

— Этот взрыв, — очень тихо сказал учитель, и у Оби-Вана пол ушел из-под ног, — был в каюте нашего особо важного пассажира.


	7. Глава семь. Учитель

— Если он не откроет, нам придётся высадить дверь.

Во взгляде падавана прочиталась готовность высадить что угодно.

— Или вскрыть замок... Я учил тебя этому, Оби-Ван.

Подозрительная готовность, надо было отметить. Но задавать вопросы времени не было, Квай-Гон внимательно обследовал дверь и выяснил: навыки взлома тут не помогут. Ни падаванские, ни его собственные. Что и следовало ожидать от владельца этого шаттла: или код, правильный с первого раза, или прямое попадание, и даже тука, подложенная под дверь, положение бы не спасла. Пилот оказался прав. Это был бункер.

— Может, там некому уже открывать, — предположил Квай-Гон. Падаван распахнул глаза и слегка приуныл. Ну ещё бы, пассажир успел обаять всех вокруг, хотя Оби-Ван действительно был ему жизнью обязан...

Квай-Гон постучал в дверь. Никто не ответил. Пришлось постучать громче и настойчивей. Затем с каждым ударом Квай-Гон приходил к выводу, что старается он напрасно. Когда он, по его собственному мнению, шарахнул в дверь ногой в последний раз и уже планировал развернуться и уйти, что-то тихо щелкнуло, и только джедайская реакция спасла Квай-Гона от неминуемого позора: влететь в каюту и растянуться на полу.

Привилегированный, пытать его, пассажир был жив, сыт, сидел на кровати, на которой могло поместиться еще десять таких привилегированных пассажиров, и еще осталось бы место. Первой мыслью было осознание несправедливости галактического масштаба: такая роскошь — и одному, и синяя рожа ведь хоть бы треснула. Пассажир приобнимал странное создание, похожее одновременно на рыбу, ящерицу и змею. Только что без хвоста. Создание тихонько... курлыкало? Мурлыкало? В любом случае изображало полное довольство.

Но это были пустяки. Это можно было пережить, учитывая, что в каюту Квай-Гон все-таки с достоинством вошел, а не влетел задом кверху.

Главное, что синяя физиономия пассажира казалась ещё синее в голубоватом свете псевдоэкранов. Псевдоэкранов корабельной системы наблюдения. Которая, оказывается, имела выход прямо в каюту хозяйки шаттла. Которая — хозяйка, не система — сияла тем же голубоватым светом, паря над эмиттером голокома.

— «”Явка провалена”, — догадался Терон Шан, когда из окна на него сбросили девяносто девятый утюг», — радостно прокомментировала голограмма, и слышать её Квай-Гон хотел не больше, чем видеть.

Но ненависть — сердце тёмной стороны, а досада — младшая сестра ненависти, так что Квай-Гон только выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

Создание крякнуло.

Из пасти у него вырвалось зеленоватое облачко светящегося газа.

— Ну же, малыш, прекрати брыкаться и позволь дать тебе лекарство, — подал пассажир голос. — У вас от взрывчатки вечно несварение, а я не хочу, чтобы шаттл госпожи эмиссара зас... гадили синей несмываемой слизью. Ну-ка, скажи «А-а-а»!

Создание снова крякнуло и решительно отвернуло морду.

— Миледи, мне начинает казаться, он это назло, — заметила голограмма. Выражение лица у неё было самое умилённое, что давало робкую надежду — реплика относилась к ничтожной форме жизни, пусть в ней и можно было при желании усмотреть намек на чьи-то очень сознательные действия.

Квай-Гон испытал ни с чем не сравнимое чувство: чувство разумного существа, которое категорически не желают замечать.

— Контрабанда. Угроза жизни... — перечисляла голограмма. — Хаттовы туки угрожали вашей жизни и жизни мальчика. А вот ящерицы... — продолжила голограмма, и Квай-Гон наконец-то удостоился внимания.

Привилегированный пассажир хихикнул. Квай-Гону было совсем не смешно.

— Я подарил падавану яйца, — мрачно ответил он. Не то чтобы он оправдывался и не то чтобы голограмма насчет яиц была не в курсе. — Яйца имеют обыкновение становиться... — тут он замялся, потому что толком не знал, как это назвать.

— Они не становятся. Они проклевываются, — мурлыкнул привилегированный пассажир.

«Всё-то ты знаешь», — подумал Квай-Гон. Оби-Ван, все это время отиравшийся в дверях, почуял неладное и встрепенулся, даже вылез вперед: «Ну да, тебе-то бояться нечего...»

— Вы же не прикажете выкинуть их за борт! А… э-э… госпожа эмиссар, — с ужасом проговорил он. — Они же живые!

— За борт я бы выкинула кое-кого другого, — задумчиво отозвалась голограмма, скривив губы. Квай-Гон приготовился к обороне. — Шаттл обошёлся мне в целое состояние, поэтому, когда прибудете на Корускант, разрешаю Гроссрейтера отпинать.

— У нас осталась одна непойманная тука, — перебил ее Квай-Гон, глядя на привилегированного пассажира. — Судя по звуку, она где-то взорвалась.

И если тука взорвалась где-то тут...

— Это ящерица взорвалась, — расплылся в улыбке привилегированный пассажир. — Она, как вы видите по ее размеру, хорошо подкрепилась… И взрываться она будет еще долго, пока не переварит обед. Если я не смогу дать ей лекарство.

Говоря это, он усиленно пытался накормить ящерицу чем-то зеленым из шприца. Ящерица была похожа мордой на Йоду, когда ему в оба уха трындели Ки-Ади Мунди — про финансы и Ади Галлия — про политику.

— Пару штук, в смысле пару тук, подарите вашему Совету, — предложила голограмма, словно умудрившись прочитать мысли. — Мастера... языками чесать. Тука от возмущения взлетит на воздух, но уверяю, изменения в составе Совета никто не заметит. Не забудьте… сами знаете кого, — и она опять скривилась.

Квай-Гон сам себе пообещал над этим подумать, но виду, разумеется, не подал.

— Да у нас все мастера. Ещё бы работал хоть кто, — пробормотал привилегированный пассажир, улучил момент и сунул все-таки своей бесхвостой жертве шприц в пасть.

Квай-Гон его реплику, конечно, услышал, но спорить на этот раз не захотел, а ящерица, обалдевшая от такого нахальства, шлепнулась на пол, секунду подумала и в мгновение ока оказалась на потолке. Все — и Квай-Гон, и Оби-Ван, и пассажир, и голограмма — посмотрели на ящерицу, потом друг на друга.

— Эти твари ползают по воздуховодам, — сообщил Квай-Гон голограмме, поняв, что настал момент реванша. — Туки тоже ползают по воздуховодам. Вы так спешили обновить свое приобретение, что не дождались полной отделки, и из-за этого ваш драго... Ваша драгоценная пассажирка подверглась риску.

Голограмма даже не среагировала.

— Одну ящерицу я оставлю себе как компенсацию.

— Она вымахает ростом с вас и будет совсем на себя не похожа, сударыня, — словно извиняясь, развёл руками пассажир, и ящерица, сидящая на потолке, недовольно зафыркала. — Утратит все очарование.

Оби-Ван расстроенно вздохнул. Или притворно-расстроенно, судя по громкости.

— Всё равно она милая, — отрезала голограмма. — И потом, ее надо вернуть в среду обитания.

И тут, к удивлению Квай-Гона, у него объявился союзник.

— На Венисиоле их тьма, попросите местных фермеров, они за один кредитный чип наловят их в горах десяток, — сказал синий пассажир. — Но я не советую. Они при малейшей опасности сбрасывают хвосты и жрут кого и что ни попадя. Слопают вашу зверушку за милую душу и не заметят!

Голограмма нахмурилась. Квай-Гон обернулся к падавану. Тот, казалось, прикидывал, как выпросить себе обеих ящериц. У Квай-Гона при упоминании об их аппетите пропало всякое желание возиться хотя бы с одной.

— Без надобности не подвергай опасности своего наставника... — сурово начал он, но вид у Оби-Ван сделался настолько несчастным, что Квай-Гон немного застыдился. Тем не менее он договорил, хоть и не так сурово: — Такая же точно однажды могла меня сожрать.

— Да никогда не поздно, — ухмыльнулась голограмма и коротко распорядилась: — Тук и ящериц сдать в Корускантский зоопарк, плату получить — как выйдет, если что, Гроссрейтера выдать властям как контрабандиста. Если власти он не заинтересует, выплатить выходное пособие в размере трех пинков. Перед этим, впрочем, дайте ему сотню кредитов.

— За что? — возмутился Квай-Гон. Из своего кармана он платить все равно бы не стал, но почему-то взяла обида. Голограмма издевалась, но причину понять он не мог.

— За то, что он догадался, куда делась последняя тука, — и она мило улыбнулась расстроенному Оби-Вану.

— А куда делась тука?

Падаван был юн, наивен и потому прямодушен. Квай-Гон бы и сам спросил, да по рангу не положено, точнее: никто бы ему и слова не сказал (наверное), но все вопросы лучше оставить детям, а он постоит, да послушает.

— Пусть твой учитель спросит у Гроссрейтера, — посоветовала голограмма. — Какое-то время он проучился на биолога. Заодно наладит с ним контакт, потому что слухи-то о джедаях ходят как о прекрасных дипломатах…

Пассажир захихикал. Квай-Гон посмотрел на нужный экран. Ящерица сосредоточенно жевала на кухне какой-то концентрат и, кажется, слегка прибавила в росте. Потом он нашел камеру, выведенную на багажный отсек, и увидел пилота, уже очнувшегося и даже закончившего ремонт двери.

— Последнюю туку сожрала эта ящерица, — пояснил пассажир и для наглядности потыкал пальцем в потолок. Ящерица сыто икнула. — На наших глазах. Душераздирающее зрелище, но что поделать, природа! А вторая… — и он замотал головой, выискивая на системе наблюдения экран с кухней. — Если она не будет всё время жрать, а жрут они постоянно, ее рост замедлится, но ее теоретически можно вообще не кормить, только налить воду, чтобы не пересохла.

— Вы не дослушали, господин джедай, по привычке посчитав, что знаете, разумеется, всё лучше всех, — ехидно фыркнула голограмма. — А теперь — будьте любезны, испаритесь отсюда.

Мысль, что пассажир и голограмма наблюдали за ними в режиме реалити-шоу «Гипер: остаться в живых», была чудовищна. И Квай-Гон молча покинул каюту, прихватив не сопротивляющегося падавана и сознавая, что пассажиру с голограммой теперь хватит разговоров до самого Корусканта. И говорить они будут не о политике, любви или Великой Силе.

Настроение упало до нуля.

К счастью, рядом был падаван. Падаван у Квай-Гона был уже третий, с перспективой — в том смысле, что два предыдущих до рыцарей так и не доросли, — и впервые в жизни он понял, что падаван дается не только для того, чтобы после всех испытаний получить заслуженное звание мастера.

— Ты сделал выводы, Оби-Ван? — спросил Квай-Гон.

— Главное — чтобы наверху не узнали, — прямо ответил падаван.

«А он не так уж и безнадежен», — отметил Квай-Гон.

Навстречу им пробежал вздрюченный Сундари Гроссрейтер, и Квай-Гон проникся к нему сочувствием. Судя по выражению лица, несся пилот не на званый обед.

— Скрытность ведёт к страху разоблачения и темной стороне, — сказал Квай-Гон вместо похвалы.

Оби-Ван кивнул. Темная сторона его интересовала меньше всего на свете.

— Учитель, — осторожно спросил он, — а мы ведь можем… ну, не отдавать в зоопарк мою ящерицу? То есть я имею в виду, что госпожа эмиссар, конечно, персона очень важная, но вы ведь можете сделать вид, что ее приказ для вас ничего не значит?

Не то чтобы Квай-Гон и сам этого не понимал, но решил сначала дослушать.

— И если вы не отдадите им ящерицу и тук…

— Тук мы в Храме держать не будем, — отрезал Квай-Гон.

Взгляд падавана ясно говорил, что он с этим категорически не согласен. «Потому что мастер Винду сошлет нас с тобой к хаттам в задницу...» То ли Оби-Ван уловил невысказанную мысль, то ли просто фонтанировал идеями.

— Вы сказали «мы», учитель, — хитро прищурился падаван.

— Ну, — протянул Квай-Гон, прикинув, что еще пару дней Гроссрейтер будет занят ремонтом шаттла, а синий пассажир наверняка выпнет свою жертву из эмиссарской каюты, — если ящериц не кормить, они останутся в пределах приятного глазу размера…

Глаза падавана опасно засияли.

— Симпатичные и очень ласковые…

Оби-Ван кивнул.

— И если мы привезем их двоих, пока они еще тянут на украшение сада и не требуют больших затрат на содержание…

Оби-Ван нахмурился. «Если бы ты знал, — с тоской подумал Квай-Гон, — что я чуть не сдох вместе с этими яйцами...»

Он уже шел по направлению к кухне. Падаван старался не отставать.

— У тебя отлично получается за ними ухаживать, — продолжал Квай-Гон. — И если они разнополые, то весьма вероятно, что через какое-то время у нас появится новая кладка.

— И мне придется опять их мять, учитель?

Падаван остановился и поскучнел. Видимо, перспектива снова возиться с яйцами его не так уж и радовала. Квай-Гон же считал, что в этой — провальной, что и говорить, миссии — наступил наконец вполне приятный момент, и можно расслабиться и посвятить несколько дней увлекательному и расслабляющему занятию. Если не считать за такие занятия тренировки падавана, конечно.

— Вы разрешите мне брать ящерицу на миссии?

«Да он уже торгуется», — обалдел Квай-Гон. Впрочем, он и сам не мог бы сказать, рад такому проявлению падаванского характера или озабочен.

— У меня будет ручной дракон, — размечтался Оби-Ван. — Жаль, что мы не узнали, могут ли они летать, но и так неплохо.

Квай-Гон взялся за ручку двери кухни.

— Найди где-нибудь банку побольше. Надо сунуть туда нашу ящерицу.

Оби-Ван унесся выполнять приказ. Был он доволен или просто исполнителен, Квай-Гон сказать не мог. Главное было убрать с глаз долой падавана, потому что то, что он собирался сделать, вызвало бы у мальчишки слишком много вопросов.

В кухне он быстро сориентировался, где находится камера. Потом Квай-Гон осторожно поймал ящерицу — так, чтобы она от испуга не отбросила хвост, посадил ее на плечо, не сомневаясь, что и голограмма, и привилегированный пассажир уже бросили трепать Гроссрейтера и сейчас наблюдают за ним. И гадают, наверное, что же он собирается делать.

Квай-Гон не собирался делать ничего и просто сел на стол, продолжая смотреть прямо в камеру. Он разжигал в наблюдателях любопытство. Ящерица скреблась в складках плаща, устраиваясь поудобнее. Падаван не появлялся — задача с банкой оказалась сложнее, чем можно было рассчитывать.

Ящерица потерлась мордой об шею — приятная на ощупь — и едва слышно мурлыкнула. От неожиданности Квай-Гон даже взгляд от камеры отвел.

«Не такая уж ты и ужасная», — подумал он. Всё же приятно, когда ты кому-то нравишься. Конечно, возможно, у ящерицы был только гастрономический интерес, но... Квай-Гон опять уставился в камеру, теперь, правда, гладя ящерицу. Он даже ухмыльнулся, представив лица эмиссара и представителя.

Через минуту явился Оби-Ван с огромной банкой, благо чистой.

— Где взял?

— Да я это… там, в каморке, банки стоят, никому не нужные... — ясно, без спросу стащил.

Ничего. Пускай формально ящерица принадлежала Оби-Вану, никто не запретит считать ее своей. Он уже и имя придумал.

— Назову тебя Шанюшкой, — вслух сказал он, ухмыльнулся и в упор посмотрел на камеру. — Ты тоже синяя.


End file.
